


Пляжный домик

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, lace lingerie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: Fox and Krystal are have become to so depraved creatures, what even when they're married, these horny wild foxes is not against to have hard sex fun time with their and your friends. And sweet, darling polyamory for them is the usual thing. So fresh. Enjoy, suckers with a dick in the air!





	Пляжный домик

Треки для фанфика:  
1) **Eagles of Death Metal — Miss Sanders**  
2) **Eagles of Death Metal — Miss Alissa**  
  
\---  
  


**Стервин домишко**

  
Кристал жарко стонала снова и снова, пока прыгала вверх-вниз на члене Фокса, всё охотно продолжая сплетаться с ним в голом, пароксизменном танце. Пара недавно поженилась и вовсю наслаждалась своим медовым месяцем, казалось бы, без границ и запретов при личном пространстве. Если говорить о сексуальном разнообразии, хоть и с остальными пунктами, такими как истинно чувственное романтическое влечение и исключительно тёплое внимание друг к другу, проблем абсолютно не было.  
  
Лисица, с чуть высунутым, более розоватым в такие горячие моменты язычком и полу-прикрытыми от неги глазами с ухоженными тушью ресницами, чувствовала быстрое приближение сладкого оргазма, между стонами периодически довольно облизываясь. Отчего рьяно помогала мужу проталкивать в себя сильное твёрдое естество, для которого даже её половые стенки были узкими… пока гладила его вспотевшие яички, как весьма удовлетворённая самка, неровно сглатывая свою слюну от горячего возбуждения им. Куда глубже, чтобы успеть сильно опьянеть от страсти и по-сумасшедшему рассмеяться от близости более сочных ощущений при столь резких и понемногу «наглаживающих» ствол спазмах внутри родного сему достойному партнёру влагалища.  
  
В этот красивый, восхитительный момент предательски начал звонить его противоударный на подобные и чрезвычайно страстные случаи в меру «кирпичный» смартфон. Фокс, понемногу хмурясь от того, что гаджет всё же помешал сделать ему мокрой от смазки головкой под углом, как надо, посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Поняв, что шансов на удачные кульминации ещё будет нескончаемо много, или пока всерьёз не надоест делать детей, после лёгкой одышки лис ровным басом попросил Кристал продолжать. Успел игриво цапнуть когтём её ближайшую внутреннюю сторону бедра почти около распаренной, аж красной от его любви вагины, пока протягивал другую руку к трубке и взял её. При этом умело сдерживал свои по-«мужски» решительные любовные вздохи в этот момент, как будто вовсе ничего чертовски сексуального, вроде взаимно удовлетворяющего полового акта, не происходило. Что могло быть обидно для столь качественной, потенциально успешной в адреналиновом сексе партнёрши, как его чудная лисья жена тёмно-синего окраса шерсти… вовсю ещё больше заведённая и разогревавшаяся этим нахальным жестом.  
  
Однако та была изрядно увлечена своей ролью даже после хорошей эякуляции внутри неё, не собираясь сбавлять обороты, пока её племенные узоры на предплечьях и бёдрах около кормы еле заметно, но светились. Порой оправдывала себя тем, что в точности возбуждает мужа своей красотой и своим опытом быть отличной, умелой и вполне хитрой, даже непредсказуемой шлюхой настолько, что афродизиак был им вовсе не нужен в их молодые годы.  
  
— Да?  
  
На другом конце провода прозвучал неспроста певучий голос их общей подруги Фары Феникс, и оттого лис смягчился. Такой, как она — вполне можно.  
  
— Эй, Фокси, у меня сейчас долгожданные выходные, не хотел бы ты заглянуть в мою пляжную хижину? С радостью буду ждать и Кристи, уж точно… Так что жду ответа, плохой мальчик-с-палку.  
  
Кристал сладко взвизгнула скорее от полного упора столь желанно мокрой от самцового семени и смазки головки к матке, чувствуя, что член пытался протолкнуться дальше неё, чем от собственного оргазма. Тогда муж положил руку на её плечо и чуть сжал его ладонью, тем самым попросив остановиться, но всё же с одобрительным взглядом. В то время как лисица посмотрела на него с долей пышащего пламенем задора и беззлобной усмешки, а после жадно облизнула со сглатыванием свою покрытую смесью соков и спермы ладошку, довольно причмокивая. Затем Фокс ответил тут же и также ровно, всё-таки не собираясь забывать ныне сложившуюся чересчур эротическую картину никогда в жизни.  
  
— Ха-ха. Смешно, да. Таков уж я есть, раз скорее я вас однажды так испортил. Ну… мы сейчас… почти что заканчиваем… свои дела. И после них, я думаю, мы могли бы прийти.  
  
Как только Кристал, еле слышимо выдыхая горячку от сексуальной услады, и вдыхая пар стойких цветочных благовоний, скоропостижно вернулась из Нирваны, её тонкие ушки приподнялись, когда та услышала, что знакомый, в меру грубый и нежный одновременно, голос Фары Феникс говорил что-то на другом конце провода. После ответа Фокс повесил трубку перед женой, как ни в чём ни бывало.  
  
— А-а-ах… да-а… как же клёво ты… твой… Что милашка Фарочка хотела от тебя, мой Фокси-Вокси, стоячок карамельный из отряда доминантных войск? Я… вух, с тобой трахаться, как кролики, гораздо дольше двадцати минут — такой ка-а-айф… Я могла бы и обидеться, стоит тебе отвлечься на любую другую даже по телефону.  
  
Муж посмотрел на неё вовсе без нужды что-либо объяснять, даже когда она наигранно надула губы ему вслед. И сразу нежно провёл свободной рукой по её плечу до верхней округлости спелой и мокрой от любовного пота розоватой груди, обводя округлости и спускаясь всё ниже, к манящему жаркому клиторочку. Тем самым намекая на то, что сейчас сделает с ней кое-что классное, стоящее и чересчур нахальное… а именно попытается добраться до маточных труб без особых задержек. Кристал не могла терпеливо ждать этой смелой выходки даже долю секунды, вовсе не думая о какой-либо мифической ревности. И оттого стала умоляюще мычать от нетерпения, плавно ёрзая внутри члена взад-вперёд, сопровождая терпкие стоны самочьим порыкиванием охотницы за самцами. А он, сволочь, по-прежнему оставался невозмутим… специально!  
  
— Похоже, мы поедем в хижину нашего дорогого, многоуважаемого и модельно красивого связного… после того, как закончим со штурмом обходных укреплений, моя ты распущенная лягушка-путешественница.  
  
И жена громко вскрикнула, резко меняя тон голоса на сочный в своей сладости и слегка источая слюнки. Пока тем самым рассчитывала на большое количество влажных ниточек, соединяющих их фантастически пламенную, оттого часто редкую любовь в устах, когда Фокс быстро перевернул её и прижал к кровати своими руками её руки. Ради смены роли и большего удобства к проникновению под углом, от глубоких и намеренно ускорявшихся толчков которых реальность в разуме смелой, стойкой и готовой на вулканически жаркую любовь лисички уходила за считанные миллисекунды…  
  
А золотое колье же с алмазным обрамлением и частицами рубина на её шее в точности добавляло ритма удивительному и невероятно горячему сексу своими попадающими в такт шлепками и вздохами шелестом и звоном. Звоном призыва к гораздо более приятному, страстному и решительному каждую Божью минуту… пока ореолы сосков его Кристал, резво покачиваясь, беспросветно управляли Фоксом, словно её безвольным и зависимым от прекраснейшего самочьего тела секс-рабом.  
  


***

  
Личный шофёр успешного лиса, недавно доставшийся ему от департамента галактической полиции за былые заслуги, а точнее, при командовании альянсом экстренного реагирования в достаточно молодом возрасте, высадил пару перед большой, вытесанной из дуба хижиной коттеджного типа. И, договорившись с хозяином забрать их двоих после отзвона последнего, либо по истечению определённого суточного срока, уехал, попрощавшись на доброй ноте.  
  
Сама Фара, нынешний выходной вид которой заставил бы нервно взглотнуть, подать себе малость воздуха ладонью и тупо стоять на месте, не решаясь заговорить первым, чтобы не ляпнуть такой красивой нимфетке что-нибудь идиотское — очень даже утончённая и шикарная фёнек, на которой «воздушная» шляпа белого цвета, на носу тёмные очки с «капельными» линзами, и одетая в милое прямое, с подчёркивающим декольте и едва-едва пресс, винтажное золотистое платье оттенка колоса — стояла на её крыльце и ждала их.  
  
Когда Феникс увидела ожидаемые ей сегодня знакомые лица — свою дражайшую подругу, одетую в переливающийся блёстками тёмно-фиолетовый топ до пояса с внутренним принтом молнии и облачного цвета джинсовые шорты, практически полностью обнажавшие чудные ноги… ну и, конечно же, своего любимого теперь уже друга по оружию, которому порой очень шла лесничая панама, сейчас покрывающая его горячую, военную голову, в тёмно-серых, местами несильно драных ради чувства определённого стиля полу-брюках, а также всё продолжавшего носить излюбленный зелёный жилет, даже если он не слишком-то сочетается с камуфляжной футболкой — она негромко завизжала от восторга. Особенно после того, как Кристал помахала своей рукой, запястье которой было в обрамлённом, ажурном широком манжете посеребренного цвета, как и второе, на что ответила кратким воздушным поцелуем при помощи указательного и среднего пальчиков.  
  
Далее, придерживая шляпку, Фара подбежала к ним с целью радушно поприветствовать и выразить благодарность за то, что те приняли её приглашение и приехали в тот же день без особого промедления. Вначале милейшая фёнек крепко, по-дружески обняла дорогую её сердцу Кристал, затем они обе подарили друг дружке поцелуй в щёчку. И после направилась к капитану МакКлауду, сверкая полу-дьявольскими огнями в зрачках. Она обвила руками шею лиса, почти что повиснув на нём, и прочувствовала пальчиками упругие мышцы на спине. Хотела было чмокнуть и его за столь недолгое раздумье приехать к ней своими накрашенными светло-розовым блеском губами, но в итоге решила, что лучше он накроет их своими сам при подходящем моменте и без препятствий.  
  
Прежде чем схватить его за руки да практически перетащить их к себе, она плавно и с озорством проводила подушечками по его бицепсам, едва царапая их своими распутными коготками. И от этого вздыхала томно, но не слишком громко, на что он отвечал ей довольным хмыканьем, что приехал сюда к ней в свой месячный праздник. Хоть и с явным желанием обладать его в своё время нещадно натренированным телом в своих удивительно разнообразных и притягательно грязных секс-играх с подчинениями. Но стремилась не вызвать излишнюю вспышку ревности, которая могла произойти между ней и Кристал очень и очень редко. Тем более, когда речь шла о том, что она замужем за её «генералом». Однако полное понимание между лисичками было в достаточно многих, даже слишком интимных вопросах.  
  


***

  
— Итак… а вот здесь комната для гостей.  
  
Осведомила их красотка Фара, не снимая столь идеально, будто совершенно подходящих к её платью шляпы и очков, после проведения почти часовой экскурсии внутри своей хижины ввиду своего энтузиазма. Наконец Кристал, увлечённая рассматриванием отличной летней хаты, где её подружка и не думала умолкать в своём еле заметном хвастовстве, стала распаковывать вещи из дорожных чемоданов, разумеется, оставленные ей и им вначале нетронутыми у входа. Тем временем Фокс направился на кухню, чтобы сделать прекрасным дамам и себе хороший стейк на ужин, да и просто собираясь размяться за приготовлением, а Фара же помогала Кристал с распаковкой и обустройством. Вскоре у них завязался логичный между успешными взрослыми самочками разговор, тема которого подошла как нельзя кстати.  
  
— Ну так как там у вас дела с Фоксом с тех пор, как вы обручились?  
  
Лисица ответила с довольной улыбкой, даже слегка промурлыкав слова. Чтобы самую малость, но фёнеку стало завидно, всего лишь шутки ради.  
  
— Мы вместе очень, очень… несказанно счастливы. Этот пройдоха не только обходительный муж, но и так изумителен в постели!  
  
Фара мечтательно хихикнула, и, поняв ход Кристал, продолжила с ещё большим шутливым «задеванием за живое».  
  
— Понимаю тебя. Однажды мы с ним тоже занимались сексом, и это было просто потрясающе! Испробовали столько разных поз из лисьей Камасутры за то время…  
  
Фёнек, блеск шерсти которой был явно заметен и при искусственном свете, а платье лишь больше и настойчивей дополняло его, ещё и с довольным трепетом вздрогнула от тех воспоминаний, когда Фокс в её спальне бурил её жутко мокрую, идеальную для прямого пользования щёлку своим твёрдым клином. Отчего кровать едва не сломалась, но была заменена на следующий день. Кристал мило улыбнулась, живо представляя себе всё это ещё лучше, чем впервые об этом услышала от неё ранее. Хоть и сама могла похвастаться более невероятными, даже ненормальными… но оттого безумно эротичными вещами, которые хочется вкушать и вытворять без конца, с каждым разом более ненасытно и бессовестно. Поддерживая разговор, похожий на близкий к запрещённому быть опубликованным сексуальный роман во всех подробностях, далее, она сказала:  
  
— Да, он говорил мне об этом удивительном и весьма интересном опыте с тобой… вообще ни стыда, правда ведь? Ну да ладно, так что, знаешь… месте с Фокси мы всё чаще занимаемся тем, что оживляет его и тем самым объединяет нас. Что помогает ему всегда быть смелым и сильным, а мне — решительной и справедливой, но в то же время доброй. Как и ему тоже, а то порой он отучивается от того, чтобы быть таким.  
  
Фара, вначале однозначно согласившись на этот счёт, с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на Кристал. И следом ненавязчиво спросила, конечно же, вызвав у той некую долю смущения.  
  
— А вы когда-нибудь пробовали секс втроём?  
  
Лисица призадумалась. Ей стало странно, что она не особо размышляла совершить такое после того, что групповушка с Фоксом у неё уже была до женитьбы. Особенно неловко ей стало от того, что она вовсе плохо помнит последний раз вживую. Хоть и частенько смотрит, даже вместе с ним, на сайтах разные «клубничные» видео с похожей тематикой, и строго с похотливыми красоточками.  
  
— Мы хотели предложить эту идею Кэтт. Она тоже в самом деле думала о том, чтобы провести ещё одну ночь с Фоксом, как когда-то. И при своих специфических, подходящих и ему, и ей армейских предпочтениях… а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Фара с тоской в глазах посмотрела на подругу, и та всё поняла сразу. Милой, роскошной лисичке-фёнеку так не терпелось переспать с её мужем… с ним, с тем самым Фоксом, которого она очень хорошо знала. Переспать так, чтобы впечатлений хватило на все возможные жизни… Не терпелось настолько, что по мордочке было видно жгучее желание обработать детородным органом все её чувствительные полости и наполнить их до краёв своей густой спермой, вызывающее несравнимое ни с чем удовольствие, будто до остервенения. Кристал даже зауважала подругу за то, что та так умело держалась, всеми силами стараясь не будить в себе слишком грозную и оттого фантастически привлекательную первобытную хищницу при неправильном для животного секса моменте. Удивительно, но поэтому о ревности между ними, по решению замужней лисицы, не могло быть и речи.  
  
— Ну… я тоже хотела бы, также, как и она, провести ночь с ним, как это было у нас раньше. Так скучаю по его жёсткому, беспринципному, а главное — такому настойчивому удару, с которым он входил в меня… как это было в хорошем смысле грубо и насильственно! Пожалуйста, подруга, не подумай лишнего и не удивляйся моим пошлым словам. Просто те невероятно приятные ощущения, когда капли его семени будто заботливыми поцелуями дробили мою маточку… было так восхитительно и очень сладко, никогда этого не забуду!  
  
Стоило признавшейся в своём истинном желании золотистой самочке фёнека из-за некоторого стыда отойти от подруги на пару шагов, чтобы не нервировать себя и её лишний раз, и приложиться ровной спинкой к стене, как через мгновения тёмно-синяя лисица собиралась удержать её по крайней мере, чтобы дослушать. Пока Кристал удерживала растаявшую от фантазий и одновременно чувствующую вину Фару, нежно гладила её по плечам, и размеренным, сладким шёпотом уверяла её, что ей нечего бояться. И эффект действительно дал свои всходы… ещё бы, ведь шёпот происходил прямиком между губ на максимально близком расстоянии.  
  
— Э-эх… чёрт подери, какая же я пошлая, зависимая изменница и проститутка. Ох, прости меня, пожалуйста, моя дорогая. В общем, это одна из главных причин, по которой я пригласила тебя с ним сюда. Кристи, моя тёмно-синяя жрица космоса, мой идол, прилетевший из другого конца Вселенной… ты ведь сейчас прекрасно понимаешь мои мучения! Но и я пойму тебя, если ты станешь меня за всё высказанное тебе сейчас презирать меня, а потому не вернусь к этой теме.  
  
Кристал же, пока слушала всё это умоляющее признание с улыбчиво приоткрытой лисьей пастью, вовсе и не собиралась отчитывать свою подругу. Дело было даже не в том, что однажды они обе, голые, и оттого максимально прекрасные, по своей шаловливой прихоти измазанные десертным кремом и кормившие друг друга засахаренными черешенками, пошло вздыхая под возбуждающий всеми фибрами Южно-Калифорнийский гаражный рок со «стриптизёрским» голосом усатого «дон жуанского» вокалиста, настойчиво целовали друг друга, можно сказать, везде. А также стонали друг другу в легко обхватывающие желанную длину влажные от слюны и соков похоти пасти… и запросто могли в нутро у паха без зазрения совести!  
  
Да ещё прямо у Фокса на глазах, когда тот держал путь к загородному дому его хозяйки Фары, скрытому за небольшой лесополосой, и попытался не спалиться перед горячими лисичками, старательно подглядывая. Отчего он, через секунды, ничуть не стесняясь, достал из широких штанин и рьяно надрачивал, пытаясь выплеснуть всю накопившуюся от фантазий сперму среди травы, чтобы можно было с этими двумя непослушными «девчонками» как можно дольше пары часов. И главное, совсем без виагры. Между тем мысленно похвалил достойных друг друга убийственно красивых фурий за предусмотрительность не быть замеченными кем-либо посторонним при помощи громкой, драйвовой и возбуждающе чувственной музыки.  
  
А те будто бы знали, что лис подошёл… но хотели и дальше обводить его вокруг пальца, не реагируя на его осторожные подсматривания и продолжая отдаваться друг другу без остатка. Всё усерднее играя язычком и губками с гениталиями, чтобы проверить — будет ли Фокс продолжать себя мучить моралью и принципами настоящего «мужчины»? Или же войдёт в этот сравнительно небольшой сексуальный гарем, равный тысячам наложниц, с распахнутой душой и дверью, как «большой папочка», да отшлёпает здоровенной «палкой» по задницам и губам плохих девочек, которые должны быть не двуличным примером для молоденьких? Бывалый лётчик и до сих пор нынешний капитан Star Fox всё же был учтивым малым, предпочитая не вмешиваться в дела сердечные. Во всяком случае на тот момент поговорит наедине с той, которая отдаст ему своё сердце, как и он ей своё без раздумий.  
  
Но может, в основном именно в этом… а точнее, в том, что все эти трое считают себя своими и неразлучимыми друг для друга? Давно стали считать себя единым целым. Однако такое можно было сказать и о товарищах Фокса по операциям, наверное… Нет, совсем нет. Разве что про независимого пилота Кэтт Монро — дерзкую, как пуля, резкую, кошечку нежно-розоватого цвета её меха, давнюю подруганку ястреба Фалько Ломбарди. Кореша МакКлауда со дня существования команды под началом лиса. Лиса, достойного своего отца, бывшего командира команды и ныне давно ушедшего из жизни.  
  
— Всё в полном порядке, Фарочка, воспользуйся этим шансом. Давай вместе устроим Фокси такую горячую ночку среди всех прочих, о которой он точно не забудет… ах, его даже уговаривать не придётся! Да кто вообще откажется от такого совершенно безумного, развратного веселья?  
  
Пока следом, однозначно увлечённые в меру привлекательным тестостероном одного одинаково обожаемого ими Фокса, лисички болтали о своём «женском» счастье, они услышали, как он позвал их спуститься вниз и тем временем сел сам. Когда подходили к столу, и лис мог разглядеть их перед собой, то стали проводить плавными движениями средних пальцев по руке друг дружке прежде, чем разойтись. Фокс, приметив это, едва заметно облизнулся. Даже мощный запах прожаренного мяса и винца рядом, а также виски из фляги на его поясе, вообще не помешали контрасту визуальных ощущений, которые он всерьёз пытался прочувствовать… понемногу улавливая душок от своих половых выделений.  
  
Во время ужина Фара, отложив очки на стол рядом, и Кристал начали игриво тереть ноги Фокса своими носочками, что возымело ровный эффект возбуждения довольно быстро. Лис, как только ощутил, что его штаны становятся слишком короткими, да ещё и слегка мокрыми от смазки, вскоре встал, извинившись, и вышел. К тому времени, как вернулся, прекрасные и хитрые «дамы» уже закончили есть, вовсе не принимая во внимание, что заботливо приготовленный кусок мяса был съеден за время меньше минуты. И, пока его не было, успели пошептаться насчёт деталей, среди которых вовсе не было мелких — пригодятся все. Пока он убирался у себя, обсуждали незатейливый и оттого простой на попадание добычи в любовные, беспросветные сети, план, собиравшийся осуществиться в ближайшее время.  
  
После, до невозможного плутоватые венеры, приняв вкусного виноградного алкоголя, ждали, пока Фокс закончит со своей порцией и выпьет бокал, возможно, с несколькими каплями более крепкого и ядрёного. Между делом облокотившись об обеденный стол, скрестив пальцы ладоней, затем положив голову подбородком вверх, и, наконец, стреляя глазками друг дружке и еле слышимо причмокивая, чтобы спровоцировать его заканчивать с пищей побыстрее да заняться углублёнными досугом и отдыхом от мирской суеты. Лис снова позволил сдержать себя, не делая впопыхах экстазных глупостей в основном «бэтменом» и ножницами, свойственных юности и максимализму. Подобных проколов от непонимания и ошибочных догадок у него практически не было.  
  
Лисички поняли это, но продолжали «общаться» глазами, чтобы Фокс хотя бы понял, что его будет ждать сегодня… и что ему лучше было бы оправдать себя. После того, как МакКлауд справился со своей порцией, приём которой не был дольше обычного из-за явно напрашивающихся на жаркую, бессовестную еблю раком знаков внимания дорогих ему «женщин», Фара подсказала дорогу к бассейну, располагавшемуся из-за рядом хорошо выстриженной травы почти что на природе. В задней части строения из прочного дубового дерева с открытым видом на пышным цветом цветущий обитаемый остров, расположенный недалеко.  
  
Супруги направились прямо туда самостоятельно, чтобы наконец расслабиться. Возможно, и потрахаться до потери сознания уже там, не дожидаясь почти что предсказуемую хозяйку крутого массивного домика, пусть востребованный муж об этом ещё не догадывался. Романтично-милая, интригующая и в самом деле действительно непростая фёнек, всё ещё будучи одетая в том же ослепительном, великолепном платье, отправилась наверх, сказав, что ей нужно кое-что найти у себя.  
  


***

  
Они сидели внутрь воды в готовом бассейне с тёплой водой и ждали её, умиротворённые уединением под чужой крышей и в столь размеренной обстановке. За этот период времени Кристал плавно приближалась к Фоксу, пока не прижалась своим телом к нему, мурлыча вслед и не сбавляя градуса озорства на своей мордашке бывшей жрицы однажды разрушенной планеты. Когда цель была достигнута, она развязала своё синее бикини, сверху и снизу, а после сидела в воде нагой и тёрлась об него. Пробовала бесстыдно и так эффектно задеть сосочками его морду, будто чтобы он намертво приложился губами к каждой из них и высасывал её молочко, не думая об избытке потребления. Фокс, которому не нужно повторять о мощнейшем желании горячего секса дважды, некоторое время с напором лаская и присасываясь к вздымающимся грудям Кристал языком, посмотрел на неё, приподняв бровь.  
  
— И что же я забыл здесь?  
  
Шаловливая молодая жена, на такой впечатляющий случай специально наточив коготки, поднялась на колени и села, расположив одну ногу по его обе стороны. Она соблазнительно шепнула ему, тем временем погладив рукой внутренние стороны своих бёдер, касаясь горошинки. Отчего у Фокса спёрло дыхалку, как только начала шутливо подводить одну его ладонь прямо к ней. Слегка задевая своими наточенными «ноготками» его пальцы ради большего возбуждения при игре наиболее максимального супружеского возбуждения практически с начала взрослых развлечений.  
  
— Скажи мне… о, скажи же, мой искуситель…  
  
Лисица, буквально простонав все эти слова, затем резко приблизилась, не дав мужу как следует пощупать половые губы, толкнула его грудь рукой и скользнула своим ласковым, опытным для оральных ласк язычком ему в пасть. Она умело обвила им его язык, продолжая страстно целовать в губы и наглаживать торс с желанием снова быть полностью в его самцовой власти, в адекватности и мощи которой ни капли не сомневалась. Ладони пошлой Кристал нежно передвигались далее по его плечам, специально надавливая на бицепсы. Лисица подвинула свою ножку между его ногами ближе и начала носком тереть промежность своего горячо любимого лиса, однажды спасшего её от смерти.  
  
О да, от таких ласк верной жены он быстро и чётко ощущал приближение стояка, готового к прорыву обороны хоть навечно. Пусть это было сделано очень и очень давно, и до него. И задолго до того, как его тёмно-синеволосой обольстительницей в оппозиционной вражеской команде Star Wolf подневольно пользовались в качестве распоследних секс-услуг, чаще всего без сожалений и не обращая внимания на её растоптанную наивность. Которая рассчитывала на влюблённость лидера той организации, Вольфа О’Доннелла.  
  
— О, мой господин, дай мне снова твоего «яблока» греха, меня так сильно возбуждает заходить с тобой слишком далеко… настолько далеко, что потом за это никогда не будет стыдно… О, Фокси, прошу!  
  
Кристал, страстно прошептав своему самому дорогому на свете все эти милейшие изречения сильной зависимости от настоящей любви и пламенного соития, тем временем едва ли не дрожа от возбуждения, молниеносно подступилась к столь желанному мясистому стволу. Почти что рыча от одурманивающего влияния древнейшего инстинкта, сняла боксеры, чтобы освободить его, пока Фокс беспринципно лапал её за сиськи и надавливал на затвердевшие сосочки ещё грубее. Затем схватила толстого змея и погрузила его в разгорячённую киску сразу же полностью. Она сладко и громко выдохнула после доводящего до исступления ощущения полного заполнения, и начала с дикой радостью скакать на нём, как обычно у них бывает. Фокс положил ладони на полушария своей жены, подбадривая её теми же напористыми движениями в области его таза, между делом тем глубоко целуя в губы и чуть прикусывая их.  
  
Тёплая вода в бассейне помогла Кристал довершить кульминацию гораздо быстрее, чем обычно она происходила. Тяжко охнув, она кончила и ещё сидела на промежности лиса несколько минут, переводя дыхание. Хоть совершенно не хотела выходить из члена, подбил бы её на это только конец света. После, выйдя, она, плавно погружаясь в воду, мягко скользнула вниз, пробежав ладонью по его груди. Тем самым провоцируя на дальнейшее оправдывание титула бесперебойной секс-машины… пока запах от почти что растворившегося в воде смешения его и её спермы ещё продолжал доставлять им максимальное удовольствие своей резкостью и терпкостью.  
  
— О, Фокси, дорогой мой… сладкий мой… вкусный мой… мой генерал. Запомни эти чудесные мгновения… пока нас здесь трое.  
  
Лис только и смог выдавить из себя не то от кратковременного бессилия после акта в воде, не то от предвкушения нечто ещё более сочного и прекрасного. То, что могло бы очень его удивить.  
  
— М-м-м, да-а-а…  
  
Со стороны раздался бархатный голос, напрямую утверждающий о том, что произошедшее было даже далеко не началом.  
  
— Ну и кто же здесь согласился на эту шалость, а?  
  
Кристал обернулась и, чуть приподняв левую, едва заметную бровушку, пошло ухмыльнулась, довольно оскалившись. Фокс также направил за ней свой взгляд в ту же сторону, заметив нахальные и уверенные в себе самочьи глазки, чей взгляд действительно обожал из-за непредсказуемости тех «дам», которые так на него смотрят. И через пару секунд он уже пялился на Фару, которая, за исключением надетой на ней нижней части бикини, видать, самого для неё любимого и обязательно переливающегося золотистого цвета, с логотипом Star Fox, служащей открытыми трусиками, будто прямо намекающими на желание годно внутри обдолбиться и задолбиться здоровенным и мокрым от смешения любовных семян хуем, была обнажённой, с ещё более голодным взглядом и выступающей слюной грязной, неутолимой похоти из пасти. Которая всенепременно будет более чем роскошной.  
  
Как же моментально сама её величество замка пороков Похоть… именно с большой буквы… разожглась внутри сердец всех трёх её добровольных животных рабов! Ох, мять и обсасывать гладкие груди, можно сказать, также своей близкой подруги, и безумно красивой бывшей любовницы… тело которой симметрично, всеми правдами и неправдами пропорционально, без единой жировой складки… где всего было в меру, и оттого её потрясающую фигурку можно было смело окрестить скульптурно-божественным произведением искусства! И стоит ли называть иронией то, что Бог и природа подарили фёнеку такой прекрасный, мигом завлекающий потенциальных тестостеронных самцов подарок… а она пользуется им ради чужого мужа, которого возжелала в своём распутном сердце сама жёстко отыметь? Причём явно и открыто, без пощады к своей секс-зависимости и к его собственной гордости. Да что тут говорить… причём с охоты и разрешения его жены!  
  
Но может, она так и осталась для него ей, раз Кристал только поощряла и реально горела желанием самой участвовать… вообще-то имеет на это полное право. Сминать округлости, кусать соски, стараясь оставлять следы от несильных укусов надолго… Точно, бывших партнёрш и любовниц не бывает, если они дают знать о себе именно тем, что очень хотят именно смачно и шумно ебаться. Ебаться, ебаться и ещё раз бесконтрольно ебаться до потери связи с реальным миром во все возможные для моментального входа дырки, чтобы они все дрожали и были вовсю мокрыми от тёплой самцовой поллюции.  
  
Часто более бравыми и горячими способами столь роскошные, при этом слишком крутые и кажущиеся недоступными «женщины» добиваются своего. И в таком случае налитый кровью дубовый член будет сам проситься войти во все эти влажные щели, «умоляя» об этом своего обладателя. Именно животная, зверская, безграничная страсть дарит незабываемые мгновения, о которых хочется часами говорить друг с другом. И не только между участниками… где одно из главных предпочтений — это отсутствие необходимости применения наркотиков-стимуляторов для беспросветного крышесносного возбуждения.  
  
— Ну, Фокси, вперёд. Наслаждайся поездкой на мне!  
  
Кристал встаёт и выходит из бассейна, чуть ли не взлетая на месте от предвкушения полного экстаза от дальнейшего. Лис сделал то же самое, сгорая от нетерпения резко повалить эту шикарную Фарочку наземь и сразу приступить к делу. Торопливо подошёл к ней, выдыхая горячку от её отличного простого образа, вытирая капли слюней возбуждения с пасти, пока она тем временем стимулировала себя массажами хищных пальцев как груди, так и клитора, постанывая певуче так, чтобы по крайней мере это не выглядело бы глупо.  
  
И не прошло полминуты, как возбуждённый самец протянул шаловливые руки, чтобы быстро развязать петельки, в этот момент ставшие в его списке первыми на очереди врагами. Осторожно положил голую лисичку-фёнека на траву, пока та пыталась со всей своей накопившейся страстью облизать его морду и дотянуться руками до твёрдого хрена, готового к гораздо большему. Как только Фара возлежала, она охотно подчинилась и, понемногу ёрзая на месте, сразу развела ноги, дабы продемонстрировать свою готовую, вкусную вагину, из которой хорошо капало выделениями. Продолжая еле слышимо стонать от решимости партнёра не щадить её, пока между делом сжимала левую грудь и теребя сосочек довольно напористо.  
  
Вот, Фокс навис над ней… над столь золотой куколкой, над которой, строго у прекрасно слаженного паха не грех склонить голову и заслужить её уважение. И, вначале «плотоядно» сузив зрачки, а также нагло, по-собственнически присосавшись пастью к её и слегка куснув её нижнюю губу, отчего та одобрительно запищала, без заминок засунул вовсю торчащий и красный половой орган в поток бьющих ключом половых желез. Удовлетворился услышанным от сильного возбуждения протяжным вскриком бьющего по мозгам экстаза с её стороны, пока крепко сминал упругие, весьма красивые дыньки. Всеми этими настойчивыми действиями лис просто не давал всерьёз течной и помалу одурманивающейся от его дикой самцовой силы фёнеку возможности что-либо сделать самой в знак выражения собственного шквала чувств. Но изысканная даже без всей одежды лисья милашка была искренне рада отдаться ему полностью… желая вспомнить всё, что когда-то было между их общей горячей, сумасшедшей страстью. Которая таки не думала угасать даже после уз брака одного из партнёров!  
  
Кристал же села рядом с Фарой и глубоко поцеловала её, тем самым приглушая громкие возгласы удовольствия фёнека, специально поглаживая намокшую мордашку около усиков. Фокс грубо толкался внутри неё, всё целуя, где ему вздумается, усерднее наращивая темп входа и выхода, и не отпуская ладоней со столь сексуальных стоячих грудей, сразу поддавшихся распалившимся гормонам вихревой мощи за милую душу. Вскоре Фара протяжно заскулила, отчаянно желая большего, а именно ещё более резких, быстрых вдалбливаний и поцелуев, засасывающих с головой… отчего от счастья едва ли не пускала милейшие капельки слёзок! Эта настырная фёнек, получившая своё с в точности перевыполненным планом, вовсе не сомневалась в том, что настолько близко к блаженному раю она не добиралась ещё никогда в своей жизни.  
  
Оргазм, одобрявший такой давящий, крышесносящий напор, долго ждать себя не заставил, прекратив её колоссальные сексуальные мучения в целом быстро. Лис, почуяв его приближение своим острым чутьём, на что оно у него было намётано явно не просто так и всего лишь по желанию, вначале стал сильно придерживать ладонями ради абсолютного соприкосновения лобков, теперь уже стройные при своих объёмах бёдра Фары. И далее, по прекрасно исполненному порно-сценарию в реальной жизни, щедро испустился в матку и достал младшего братца, а затем сперма выплеснулась из влагалища фёнека.  
  
Тут же муж Кристал, как только погладил мокрющей головкой члена распухшие половые губы этой эстетической развратницы, решил слизать белую детородную жидкость с них как можно больше и быстрее, не теряя времени зря. А после сам стал натирать своим по-дамски угодным указательным пальцем её бусинку страсти, всё старательнее облизывая совсем уж взмокший от любви и сильно пахнущий жёстким размеренным сексом цветок. И тем самым рассчитывал на скорейшую вторую волну оргазма… результат которой и получил в пасть через секунды.  
  
Теперь же, можно было предаться сну после чертовски красивых сексуальных проделок, кои одна из трёх безумно хотела чувствовать снова и снова с этого дня. Через мгновение удачно собранная компания с негой расположилась на траве, часто вздыхая от более впечатляющего удовольствия группового секса, чем от стандартного. Фара с Кристал лежали по разным сторонам от запачканного вкусной самочьей белой жидкостью у пасти Фокса, и пребывали в жгучей эйфории от этой захватывающей ночи вместе с ним. Вскоре все трое уснули, обнимаясь друг с другом и улыбаясь едва ли не во всю пасть каждый, пока его самки на сегодняшний день с охотой нежно ласкали его и друг друга губами и пальцами.  
  


***

  
Тонкий смартфон, который вполне бы сошёл для записи и загрузки подобных хоум-видео в общественный доступ, лежавший рядом с отсохшей, медленно просыпавшейся Кристал, звонил, вероятно, третий раз подряд. У тёмно-синей лисицы с племенными татушками это вызывало раздражение и, вследствие, приглушённый вздох. Но как только она, с растёкшейся тушью у переносицы и глаз, была уверена, что точно проснулась, в итоге взяла трубку.  
  
— Алло? Привет, Кристи! Это Кэтт. Наконец-то ты ответила, подруга! А то я звонила вечером узнать у тебя, как вы с Фокси отрываетесь. Кто знает, может на Ибице до следующего восхода, или вас на сингулярные парящие маяки Юпитера занесло, чему я не удивлюсь… И заодно очередной раз порадоваться за вас. Но ты была занята. Что вы вчера с ним делали, если не секрет?  
  
Смягчившись от звонка своей второй лучшей подруги, Кристал, заулыбавшись, ответила, вовремя вспомнив, что вполне давно уже не курит. В том числе даже после случившегося незабываемого секса в этом доме, хоть и казалось, что с момента него прошла неделя. Нет нужды накуриваться ни перед трахом, ни после, если хочется помнить.  
  
— Привет, дорогая моя. Что ж… вчерашний день был очень клёвым. У меня, его и Фары был секс втроём.  
  
Кэтт аж присвистнула во время разговора и требовательно попросила ответов без зазрения совести, что это личное дело их троих. Конечно же, будет о чём самой с собой посплетничать в данный момент.  
  
— Детали, Кристал. Подробности.  
  
Лисица рассмеялась, тем временем ярко представляя умопомрачительные эпизоды из их, так сказать, перехода в занятии групповушкой на новую ступень. Пусть и собиралась рассказать немного в начале сего разговора, но эта кошка опередила её в неутомимом желании знать о похотливых приключениях своих близких по духу зверей.  
  
— Главным номером было то, что Фара лежала под нами. Я целовала её в губы… сладкие, как шоколад с персиковым ликёром, пухлые губы, да-а-а… И она, кстати, явно хорошо справлялась, отвечая мне, пока Фокси довольно размашисто раскачивал её здоровенным членом и обсасывал со всех сторон её миленьких близняшек.  
  
Кэтт усмехнулась достаточно громко, без особой обиды, что с ней такого не вытворяли, по её скромному мнению, вечность. И явно загорелась желанием, чтобы подобное произошло и с ней.  
  
— Звучит так, что у вас была действительно захватывающая ночь. Я тоже так хочу… Я тоже временами хочу быть первой востребованной шалавой в большом городе грехов и нечестной, но громадной прибыли от оборота наркотиков. Я тоже временами хочу быть дикой течной самкой, которую только физиология, то есть хуи и интересуют! Ты же знаешь, что моя врождённая гордость и уважение не позволит мне самой вести себя неподобающе в любых факторах. Такая уж я — Кэтт Монро Корнерийская, гроза одержимых на власть и убиение чужих душ в виде спорта императоров-садистов. Такая уж я стесняшка.  
  
Кристал вздохнула, взяв себе на заметку обязательно повторить такое и с кошкой… обязательно, иначе настойчивых звонков и просьб не оберёшься. Но расслышала её дальше безо всякого лицемерия.  
  
— Не обижайся за шалаву, пожалуйста… и пусть Фарочка не обижается. Расскажи мне, как было, подруга. Или что вы сейчас делаете?  
  
Лисица посмотрела наверх внутри хижины, пока размышляла, что мисс Кэтт Монро однозначно подошёл бы корсет для ролевых игр, а также резиновая прозрачная плётка. И, теперь хорошо расслышав гул громких распутных стонов с различного рода шлепками, а после, стоило лишь представить, тут же просунув пальчики к бусинке, да затем начав упорно массировать, ответила:  
  
— Ну, сейчас Фокс уже давно занят тем, что трахает эту дорогую нашу сучку в более плотную дырочку…  
  
Кэтт сделала глубокий вдох от неожиданности и следом не слишком громко выпалила нечто… Кристал иногда думала, что окружение подружки-кошки с её накачанными бицепсами вовсе неважно, в том числе и для откровенных разговоров про анальное проникновение.  
  
— Так ты имеешь в виду, что… в анус… Он это делает прямо сейчас? Господи… Прости меня, Кристи, я позволю вам продолжить! Наберёшь мне?  
  
С этими словами кошечка-воитель повесила трубку. Кристал также сбросила вызов, проверила отсутствие записи и загрузки в облако даже в звуковом формате, и пошла мыться после эйфорического сна, игриво постукивая пальчиками по грудям, как только намеренно возжелала приложить к ним свои утончённые звериные ладони. Дабы смыть запах пота, оставшуюся на подтянутом животике уже белёсую сперму мужа… вероятно, он посмел ещё и трахнуть её сонную ради шутки и ради кадров, где та улыбалась, пока видела двадцатый беспардонный эротичный сон за «сонный час», хоть оказалось, что они происходили на самом деле… и частицы засохших собственных соков, однажды стекавших по ножкам в момент, когда она дарила лисичке-фёнеку жаркие поцелуи с прикусами. И пока сама фёнек со всей нежностью ласкала головку сикеля, несильно зацепляя её подстриженными на такой случай коготочками.  
  


***

  
Лис-ловелас, и не думавший покидать своих горячо любимых ради других, более молоденьких, но, вероятно, вообще неумелых, тем временем всё ещё проталкивал, казалось бы, увеличивающийся с каждым заходом елдак в зад Фары. Отчего так невероятно ласкающие слух хлюпанья внутри становились более чёткими и выразительными. И даже осмеливался настойчиво разрабатывать для стимуляции её клитор, дабы добивать оргазмами верную подругу жены бесконечное количество раз, пока та, в подчёркивающих её шикарные, мускулистые ноги держащихся на лямках ажурных чулках, стояла в позе догги-стайл.  
  
Фёнек, плавящаяся от удовольствия, и временами полностью закрывавшая веками хищные самочьи глазки, с высунутым из пасти языком тяжело дышала, но усталости совершенно не показывала. Отчего с каждым внутренним вихрем сознания от нового захода в узкий, и оттого очень аппетитный на проникновения проход, который вызывали довольно частые мощнейшие полёты в близкие к раю задворки, почти подобно прошедшему сравнительно недавно их общему сексу втроём, она истошно кричала будто до края земли. Несильно сжимая голые соски по очереди, страстно облизывая губы по кругу и прикусывая язык, чтобы хоть ненадолго сдержать следующий громкий вскрик, дабы не оглушить им весь её стервин домишко.  
  
Её жгучее желание не прекращать этот разврат, сильно обуявший её разум, виднелось в каждой частице её первозданно-сексуального тела. И часто она сама с усердием двигала своей в меру объёмной, округлой задницей, игриво тряся ягодичками в такт резким движениям длинного члена Фокса. Будто добровольно насаживаясь на «пику» как можно глубже, и желая чаще ощущать мягкие касания его чуть намоченных собственным самочьим семенем яичек.  
  
Чужого мужа, но первоклассного любовника это, без сомнения, лихо заводило… на миг он подумал, что не смог бы вытерпеть все те годы службы в своё время, без права на то, чтобы просто видеться с настолько горячими подругами-фантазёрками. И оттого Фокс целенаправленно моментами оставлял хлёсткие удары на её полушариях формы «яблочка», на каждой по очереди, в то же время бесцеремонно дёргая за соединительную лямку. Отпускал её и целовал дробями местечко на спине, чтобы быстро унимать лёгкую боль, следом даря властное наслаждение. И понимал в это время один важный плюс — очень прекрасно, что он познакомился с «дамами» его сердца после обязательной службы на фронте, будучи уже капитаном Star Fox.  
  
Сам же МакКлауд, про себя одобривший то, что они оба помылись перед тем, как совершить столь запретно-сладкий анальный коитус, продолжал с охотой наглаживать где ему угодно восхитительно гладкую шёрстку этой страстной шикарной лисьей молодой «женщины», своими действиями и бездействиями пробуждавшей похоть в нём ещё грубее и ненасытнее. И сделал такой вывод не только потому, что куда приятнее входить, как принц на званый бал к своей принцессе, в чистую задницу…  
  
Видите ли, пламенного сплетения тел им захотелось и в душевой, не говоря уже о том, что самка фёнека возжелала улучшить и без того годные оральные навыки… но поскольку с удовольствием вдыхал бьющий по всем фронтам мускусный аромат изрядно течной распутницы. Который так порочно, без «предупреждения» смешивался с чудным гелевым запахом орхидеи и кокосового экстракта, пока самец лиса всецело предавался страсти с той, которая может ему дать её с лихвой. Да и вообще, как можно было устоять на ровном месте перед желанием ещё более прекрасного и пошлого, чем уже есть, покуда хлюпанья внутри такой пробуждавшей любые тайные желания самки с каждым разом становились громче, как и крики от секса её мечты наяву?  
  
Тем временем военнообязанный лис, от которого вовсе следовало отвалить со своими глобальными проблемами в его выходные и отпуска всем без исключения, вовсе не думал забывать о своей дражайшей Кристал, и ожидал её прихода сюда. Но всё же мурча от сокращений и зажимов обёрнутого вокруг его шеи гладкого, в меру пушистого хвоста Фары с каждым свершившимся оргазмом внутри неё, старался входить в анус как можно чётче, глубже, и при этом плавнее, пока всё раздвигал ягодицы чудной фёнека для своего удобства и без переусердствования.  
  
Фокс был доволен, как объевшийся кот, от такого весьма наглого и добровольного жеста со стороны подруги-любовницы. Всё больше убеждаясь, что с такой, как она, даже ему довольно сложно бороться за доминантную пальму первенства из-за горячного самцового характера, часто допускающего опрометчивые и необдуманные поступки. В то время как не в меру красивая и умная в своей подлой изобретательности самка будет нагло хитрить до последнего, и это захочется видеть, ощущать перед собой всё больше и больше, без чувства меру глотая слюни от всего этого.  
  
Диван, на котором горячая парочка в светлой шерсти, переливающейся пламенем и золотом, с превеликим плодородным удовольствием познавала все растленные, словно ритуальные прелести заднеприводного секса, будто был и «рад» впитывать в себя потоки от тепла рабочих тел жидкой спермы своей весьма удовлетворённой хозяйки, иногда смешанной с выделениями лучшего секс-партнёра в галактике Млечный путь. Он всё «всасывал» стекавший по половым губам и бёдрам небольшими ручьями самочий белок, «рассчитывая», что очаровательная хозяйка не станет сразу избавляться от запаха, стоит только расстаться со знающими свои физиологические дела гостями.  
  
Диван «мечтает увидеть», как она начнёт облизывать своим шлюшьим, удивительно изворотливым языком участок безумно страстного совокупления. А также настойчиво вдыхать его сильный запах, чтобы начать тереться об очаги на нём — наиболее мокрые и наиболее приятно пахучие. Даже стал «считать», что идеальным вариантом будет трение знатными вагиной и грудями об его ткань. Поэтому продолжал принимать в себя изливающиеся на него в изобилии любовные коктейли, хоть и не мог повлиять на ход из-за своего неодушевлённого состояния.  
  
— Слушай, Фокс, не возражаешь, если я тоже к вам присоединюсь?  
  
Хитрющий и отлично знающий своё «мужское» дело лис, потенциальный «жеребец» на разъедающую зависть многим его ровесникам одним лишь однозначным успехом среди опытных «женщин», краем глаза завидев жену и повернув голову для лучшего обзора столь приятной его глазу голой совершенной красоты, кивнул, давая понять ей, что Фаре неплохо бы ещё лучше поработать языком. А лисица, как только полностью зашла в помещение для сладострастно-греховных и плотско-эротических игрищ, являющееся вполне обычной комнатой отдыха, виляя бёдрами, чтобы муж видел это и кусал губы, подошла к фёнеку всё же в целом с собственным желанием её проворного язычка. Скользнула над её головой и расправила свои ноги, между делом лёгким движением раскрывая свой покрасневший от скорейшего сексуального экстаза бутон. И уже начиная подзывать золотистую лисичку своей ладонью у её подбородка, чтобы подвести нос вверх к щёлочке.  
  
Фара сразу поняла, что настал момент для куни своей подруге, и стала с романтическим остервенением вылизывать половые губы Кристал, пока та медленно опускалась, дотягиваясь до скул, покрытых мягкой на ощупь шерстью, и гладя их подушечками своих пальцев. Тёмно-синяя бывшая жрица, племенные татуировки которой светились в моменты секса ярче, чем обычно, закусив нижнюю губу, мягко промычала и сильнее надавила ладонью на подбородок Фары, несильно толкнув её шаловливый язык и мокрый чёрный носик в свою уже изрядно намокшую вульву. Пока фёнек с превеликим счастьем делала Кристал своё дело, она же вскрикнула от нахлынувшего, будто всемирный потоп, удовольствия. А затем пошло и протяжно простонала, когда та щипала её чуть набухшие губки, лизала, будто вкуснейший ванильный рожок с посыпкой и топпингом, язычком стенки, и обводила его краем точку g.  
  
Фокс с чего-то вдруг громко откашлялся, хотя также давно не курит, как и его жена… раз уж оба спортсмены в любом приносящем пользу телу и духу спорте, в том числе и ночном… да и вообще не любитель пыхтеть по поводу и без. И затем вновь вошёл в зад фёнека с явно ощущаемой беспрепятственностью, уже сам выпуская смачные, довольные сексом громкие самцовые вздохи басом. Когда лис затем вышел, он заметил, что член начинает выделять ещё больше смазки, и проскользнул дальше абсолютно без усилий. А Кристал же, без пощады к себе, громко скулила и извивалась. Она намеревалась не удерживать оргазм до поры, когда захочется, вовсе не желая при этом думать, что с ней он случается быстрее, чем с ним. Все трое очень и очень взмокли, но были только рады испивать своего, смешанного с терпким мускусом и дальними «отголосками» дорогих духов, солёного пота.  
  
— О-ох Боже, Фара… чёрт, как же это классно! Как же классно ощущать твою заботу и ласку к моей точке… Ещё, моя дорогая, давай глубже!  
  
Едва ли не трепетные слова восхищения лисицы были прерваны её громким, пронзительным страстным визгом, и она кончила, окропляя своей спермой даже в такие сильно пошлые моменты миловидную мордочку в меру пошлой Фары. Фёнек, будто не евшая месяц, облизала свою пасть и, демонстративно взглотнув белок своей самой лучшей и щедрой подруги-партнёрши, смотрела на неё очень ярко горящими глазами.  
  
Фокс по-хищному, свойственному его наученной природе, ухмыльнулся, пока видел, как его не-бывшая любовница неторопливо вытирала капли белой жидкости его жены пальцами со своей мордочки, сглатывая их примерно также. Вовсе не думая раньше о том, насколько эта картина может выглядеть красиво и впечатляюще, ему оставалось лишь засунуть пару своих пальцев полностью в её очень течную плоть, чтобы нежно погладить ими её пульсирующие стенки в знак его одобрения и полного, нескрываемого довольства ей, как самой горячо любимой жаркой самкой после жены.  
  
— Я не знаю, стоит ли мне продолжать. У вас… у-у-ух, просто супер… настолько мокрого я ещё не касался вглубь, нихрена себе! У вас, девочки, стало быть, всё схвачено?  
  
Кристал, наконец отойдя после экстаза от отлизывания заботливым со стороны Фары язычком, и присев рядом с ней, чрезмерно возбуждённой и сильно взмокшей со всех сторон, наморщила лоб от непонимания. И эта бесподобная подружка лёгкого поведения только с избранными однозначно была с ней заодно… с наигранным недоверием на него посмотрев, сразу же поняв и без раздумий одобрив её намерения полностью эксплуатировать едва ли не совершенное мускулистое тело лиса, с подчёркивающими мужественность, помимо достойного прямого члена, небольшими складками у скул и на лбу. Бесстыдно пользоваться его телом, покрытым почти таким же золотистым, как у фёнека, но более светлым мехом, как можно дольше, беспардоннее и распущеннее. Ну что может быть прекраснее и ярче этого, пока невозможно думать ни о чём, кроме секса, особенно в случае реального физического удовлетворения им?  
  
Благо, идей, удовлетворявших всех участников столь упоительного эротического контингента ради по-сумасшедшему прекрасных опытов было достаточно много. Капитан Фокс МакКлауд, командир межгалактического отряда Star Fox, стал серьёзно задумываться о полигамном браке, жадно разглядывая каждый раз сражающую наповал наготу своих драгоценнейших, не сравнимую ни с какой другой. Малость отбросив предрассудки о восточных ценностях и смотря правде в глаза от того, что теперь он станет желать их обеих всем своим падким на знающих своё дело и совесть самок каждую секунду. Пока они будут вытворять с ним самые разнообразные сексуальные вещи, где частая смена ролей — одно из самых важных правил… лис-военный точно возжелает пойти на такой смелый шаг среди всех его знакомых. Это будет его самым чувственным желанием в случае, если от него будет зависеть не только весьма отличный секс, но и будняя жизнь.  
  
Но Фокса удивляло куда больше то, что сейчас у этих столь роскошных «женщин» мозг не был застлан чересчур сильным, инстинктивным гоном от периода охоты за «мужиками» со здоровенными мышцами и толстыми детородными органами, как обычно может быть при сумасшедшей течке и даже её запахе. Это было всецело их желание, их выбор — настолько сильно, в максимальном постоянстве хотеть этого сильного лиса, будто они знакомы с ним всю жизнь… И, рассчитывая на взаимность, «бездумно» пользоваться им в убийственно настойчивых плотских утехах бесконечно! Конечно же, МакКлауд, будучи альфа-самцом с мозгами и чувством собственного достоинства, которое также часто уважает выбор других, будет только рад быть довольно востребованной в своей пассивности секс-игрушкой для своих любимых, даже с кучами адекватных девиациий. Тем более, когда ему предоставлялась в процессе полная свобода воли.  
  
— О, ну иди сюда, Фокс! Можешь ли ты быть ещё более хорош и умел, чем являешься… герой нашего времени и герой среди самок, подобных нам? Сейчас ты познаешь все преимущества подчинения женщинам! Великим настоятельницам культа члена, течным вагинам которых ты будешь только рад прислуживать и дарить им своё подчинение! Вылизывать их, как руки, ноги, пальцы, бёдра своими пошлыми губами, раб!  
  
Лисички, по внешности подобные самым несказанно прекрасным лисьим богиням, но по уму настоящим, весьма хорошо знающим своё дело суккубам, от нагого и наглого вида которых лису сильно захотелось расцеловать им ноги со всех сторон, от пальчиков до внутренних сторон бёдер, дабы присосаться губами к нижним горячим… таким восхитительно вкусным губкам, привели его в спальню фёнека, разгоравшуюся от горячей плотской атмосферы, где когда-то она и Фокс уже проводили время вместе. И если бы вы были в этом пляжном домике, то услышали бы много достаточно любопытных, гармонично возбуждающих вскриков и выкриков с в меру отборным матом. А также громкого шума от нескончаемого, терпкого, с изрядно стойким и бьющим наповал в ноздри запахом, абсолютно горячего… абсолютно чувственного секса, доносящегося сверху.  
  
Все трое были несоизмеримо рады ощущать себя грязными, сочными, беспринципными порно-звёздами, каких могли видеть в подобных колоритных видео с тройничками. Но взаимная любовь, протекающая в жилах лисьей компании и между ней, убеждала их — Фокса МакКлауда, его жену Кристал и их общую подругу с «изюминкой», Фару Феникс — в том, что они были крепко-накрепко связаны ещё с начала их знакомства друг с другом. Оттого нынешняя, подобно магме жаркая оргия с каждой минутой становилась более удушающей и всё более убийственно прекрасной. С одним единственным минусом — заниматься ею, а не войной, всегда, просто невозможно, пусть это и было бы очень, до безумия упоительно и редчайше великолепно.  
  
Пожалуй, из самолично созданного, такого притягательного иллюзорного мира трое усердных лисьих любовников выйдут очень, очень нескоро. Всеми силами бурлящих молодых чувств оставаясь на чудесной заоблачной «земле» как можно дольше… как можно интимнее и смелее. Невозможно не согласиться, что наидревнейший, наиприятнейший инстинкт ныне стал обретать ещё более изящную, элегантную и искусную форму. Которую, будь она материальной, хотелось бы вкушать, испивать, рисовать и копаться в ней в своё безграничное удовольствие. Даже несмотря на то, что самки и самец не заботились об этом, просто продолжая дарить друг другу столь вожделенную после непростительных перерывов… опьяняющую, полностью одурманивающую, и всё же искреннюю любовь. Которую мы все… в действительности мы все, так или иначе, жаждем испытать.  
  


_Ты знаешь, я чувствую себя на расслабоне, когда в движении.  
Оттого и важничаю перед тобой.  
А ещё заставляю сладеньких малышек танцевать, раз уж во мне кипит Рок-н-Ролл.  
Это неважно, что тебе сложно угодить.  
Поскольку я в твоей власти, когда ты мне улыбаешься.  
  
Но я так стараюсь сделать круче…  
А ты будто бы не замечаешь и гнёшь свою линию.  
Мое оружие бесполезно, потому что ты уже запала на меня.  
И, надо же, стала моей!  
Тебя невозможно просчитать, ты всегда всё контролируешь. Шальная пуля.  
  
Оу, оу, оу, Мисс Алисса…  
  
Вот же сука я, обратился к тебе чужим именем!  
Но ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо и просишь называть себя этим именем! Как умно!  
Вновь дама бьёт валета, и каждый раз это приятно.  
Вновь мы лежим валетом, и каждый раз это сносит башню._


End file.
